We all bleed
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: What happens when Vegeta finds out something horrible about Bulma? Will he try to help her, or let her hurt herself?


Bulma pulled her knife away from her skin and stared at the thin cut she made. Blood came out in a thin trickle from the slit. She grabbed a rag from the bowl of water in her room and whiped the blood away. It stung feircly but she ignored the pain and cleaned it. She gazed at her body in the full length mirror. Scars and freash cuts littered her alabaster skin. She jerked her head away. She didn't want to look at her ruined fleash. She placed the knife in the bottom of her draw and sat on the edge of her bed, sobbing.  
  
"WOMAN!" came the cry from down stairs. Bulma sighed and whipped her face.  
  
"Coming!" she called back. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt and jeans, applying conceler to cover her red cheeks and stormed down stairs.  
  
"What?!" she snapped at Vegeta who stood there tapping his foot.  
  
"Took you long enough!" he sneered. "Make my food." he oredered.  
  
"Make it your self!" she snapped.  
  
"Why should I?" he quipped  
  
"Because I am not your slave!"  
  
"Point? It's still not my job to cook, onna! It's yours! And you do a bad job of it as it is!" She sighed. She wasn't going to win this one so she finally spat, "You know, If I want something from an ass I'll fart!" and stormed into the kitchen. Vegeta growled in her general direction and stomped after her, seating him self at the table. Bulma hustled around the kitchen prepareing food and shooting periodic glares at Vegeta who would merely returned them. Finally she slammed the mounds of food on the table infront of him.  
  
"Your welcome!" she snapped and started away. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She winced as his grip reawakend the pain from her cuts.  
  
"Why'd you wince?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing?" she said painfully as his grip tightend.  
  
"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked, slowley pushing up her sleeve. She jerked her arm away.  
  
"Nothing! Your just grabbing to hard."  
  
"Onna! I barley touched you!"   
  
"Leave me alone!" She walked away and headed for the living room, switching on the t.v. In the kitchen Vegeta scarfed down his food and went to train. Bulma streatched out on the couch as she watched WWE. Undertaker grabbed Curt Angle by the neck and tossed him across the room. Bulma giggled and pulled a cover over herself.  
  
"Yeah." she said, "Take that you basturd!"  
  
"I hope you weren't talking to me onna." came Vegeta's voice from the door way.  
  
"Go to hell." Bulma snapped, not taking her eyes off the T.V. Vegeta walked over and sat down near her feet. Bulma sat up so he could sit down.  
  
"Get off my blanket Vegeta!"  
  
"No." he said. Bulma moved close to him so she could wrap the blanket around her.  
  
"Onna! Get away! Your too close!"  
  
"Then get off my blanket!" Vegeta grumbled and stood up long enough for Bulma to retreave her cover and move back to the other side of the couch.  
  
"What's this bullshit your watching!?" he asked.  
  
"It's called t.v. dumbass!" Bulma growled.  
  
"I know that!" he barked, "What's on the damn t.v?!"  
  
"A t.v. show." Bulma said, smirking at him.  
  
"Oh forget it onna!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay." Bulma rested her head on the arm of the chair, streatching her legs out on Vegeta's lap.  
  
"ONNA!" Vegeta roared, "GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
"Make me." Vegeta roughly grabbed her legs and jerked them forward.  
  
"OUW!! OUW!! OUW!! NOT SO ROUGH!!" she screamed. Vegeta froze.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just don't!" she snapped. Vegeta pulled her legs gently into his lap again. He ran his hand lightly over her calf, then started to tugg the cuffs of her jeans up.  
  
"Stop that!" she said, pulling her leg away. But it was to late. He already had the pant leg hiked up to he knee and could see clearly the multiple cuts on her shins and calfs.  
  
"What's this?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing!" she said, forcing her pant legs down.   
  
"NOTHING!" he bellowed. "ONNA THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE 'NOTHING'!"  
  
"Your right. It's not nothing. It's none of your buisness!" Vegeta reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling it to him and pushing up the sleeve. Hundreds of cuts littered her arm, some wide and deep, some thin and shallowed and some just white scars.  
  
"Onna....." he said softly and looked up at her. She pulled her arm out of his hands and replaced her sleeve.  
  
"It's nothing. Accident in the lab."  
  
"Did that baka mate of yours do this to you!" he demanded.  
  
"No." she said, rubbing her arm. "I'm going to go work in the lab." she said and stood up. Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, sitting her in his lap.  
  
"What happen to your skin onna?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing." she snapped. "So I'm clumsy." She stood up again.  
  
"Did you do that to yourself?" he asked her. She froze.  
  
"N-No." she stuttered, then cleared her throat. "No. I told you, I'm just clumsy in the lab."  
  
"Woman, those wounds were perfectily executed."  
  
"No they weren't!" she insisted. Vegeta walked to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, came back and cut his arm.  
  
"Yes they were! See! They're identical." Bulma hugged herself.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything!"  
  
"Onna!" Vegeta said dropping the knife and grabbing her shoulders, "I'm w-w-worried about you." Bulma didn't here him. She jerked from his grasp and ran to her lab.  
  
"I'll be watching you!" he hollared after her.  
  
"Go ahead!" she said sardonicully, then slamed the door. She sat down in her chair at the lab and began to work on something.  
  
"Hmmmm. This wire here. That wire there, I hope this works. Then it'll...." she paused to check her blueprints.  
  
"It'll what, onna?" Bulma jumped and spun around in her chair. Vegeta sat on the desk behind her, smirking.  
  
"Well?" he asked her.  
  
"VEGETA!!!! GET OUT!!!" she screamed.  
  
"You said I could watch you." he said cooley.  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" she raved.  
  
"Calm down, woman." Vegeta replied.  
  
"GET OUT!" she ordered.  
  
"Fine." he said and left, but he didn't head for head for the G.R. Instead his destination was Bulma's room.  
  
Bulma closed up her invention and looked at it. It looked like a normal necklace, the charm resembaling a ruby in a silver setting. She put it on and imediatly a good number of her scars disappeared. A few were left scattered on her body, but not many. She smirked and went up to her room intent on changing her clothes. She undressed then went to her closet to get a mini skirt. As she sifted threw her clothes she heard her balcony door open. She turned around to see Vegeta, standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes scanning her hal naked body.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" she shreiked, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SNEEKING UP ON ME?" He ignored her question and asked,  
  
"Where are your scars onna?"  
  
"These are it." she lied.  
  
"No. You had more." he stated.  
  
"No I didn't. I told you I'm just clumsy, Vegeta." Vegeta grunted and walked over to her. He ran his hand lightly over her upper arm and studied her face. It remained the same. Then he gripped her arm, awakining the pain in her invisible cuts. She grimaced.  
  
"Womman. . ."  
  
"Let go." she said.  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN!" he bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Vegeta!" she shot back, "You just can't keep your damn hands off me, can you? And why are you meddiling in my buisness?!"  
  
"WOMAN. . ." he began but stopped. "Fine, die! Go ahead and kill yourself! I don't care!"  
  
"I don't do it to kill myself." Bulma replied defensivly without thinking. As soon as the words left her mouth she froze.  
  
"So you do do it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No! I-" she knew she had dug herself into a hole. "Just leave me alone, Vegeta." she finally said, quietly.  
  
"Woman, I d-don't want y-you to d-d-die." he said with great dificulty. Bulma looked up at him curiously for a minute, then he expression lightened. Vegeta inched closer to her, staring at her full, red lips. He was about to kiss her when the door downstairs was slammed open and Bunny Brief's voice was heard.  
  
"BULMA DEAR! WE'RE HOME!" Vegeta jerked back from Bulma, who's eyes were wide. Vegeta grumbled to him self then flew off, out Bulma's balcony. Bulma got dressed in a red tank top and blue mini skirt, then went downstairs.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be home for another week." she questioned her parents.  
  
"Well, yes, but the conferance ended earily." Dr.Briefs explained. Bulma nodded and went to her lab.   
  
Vegeta cranked up the gravity machine to 800 and began his normal warm up routine. Then he snet a ki blast at one of the fighting robots, blowing it up.  
  
"Stupid, Onna!" he muttered as he sent his foot threw another.  
  
"Why won't she tell me what's wrong? And why is she hurting herself? Is she hurting herself?" he paused, then began again, beating on a robot that rembled Yamcha.  
  
"IS IT THAT BAKA MATE OF HER'S DOING THIS! IF IT IS, I SWEAR I'LL RIPE HIS INTESTINE OUT AND WRAP IT AROUND HIS NECK! THEN I'LL-"  
  
"Vegeta!" came Mrs. Breifs voice from out side. "Dinner!"   
  
Vegeta turned off the gravity machine and walked into the kitchen. Bulma was already seated at the table, pushing noddles around on her plate and every once in a while popping some in her mouth. Vegeta sat across from her and began scarfing down the large proportions of food, as he watched Bulma. Finally she caught him staring.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped. Vegeta just grunted and went back to eating, looking out the window. Bulma stood up and went upstairs to take a shower. She stripped her clothes and removed the necklace, placeing it on the sink. She gazed at her self in the mirror, but quickly turned away. She couldn't stand to look at her shreaded skin. She wished those scars would heal but they wouldn't. She turned on the water and stepped in. She washed her hair and body, being gentle with her freah would and then cleaned her face, and rinsed off. She wrapped a towl around her self, then grabbed her stuff and dashed, unseen, to her room. She locked the door behind her and let the towl drop to her feet. The cold breeze from the open balcony door hit her bare skin and she shivered. She reached for the phone and dialed Yamcha's number with out thinking.  
  
"Hello?" came his voice. "Yamcha, who's this?"  
  
"Hey, Yamcha." Bulma said surprised at what she'd done. "This is Bulma."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just called to say Hi."  
  
"Oh. Well, hi." Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Yamcha, who are you talking to?" came a female voice from the background. Bulma's eyes waterd.  
  
"Not again, Yamcha." was all she said, then dropped the phone. It slamed into the ground and slid off her table, the phone cord was ripped from the wall. Bulma didn't notice this. She felt hot tears streaming down her face, but didn't bother to brush them away. Instead she reached inside her table for her knofe. Her hand came back empty. She reached in again, but again found nothing. She searched all her draws but couldn't find her knife. She tore out one draw after another, dumping its contents on the floor, but still couldn't fine what she wanted. She fell to her knee's sobbing. Then she remeberd something. She reached under her bed and found some sissors. Opening them up and placeing one of the blades to her skin, she cut. Again and again and again, she sliced her fleash open, hastily. She couldn't even feel the pain. Her body was numb and her face impassive. She made one cut, two cuts, three cuts.....  
  
......Four.....  
  
......five.....  
  
......six......  
  
......seven....  
  
......eight....  
  
......nine.....  
  
......ten......  
  
......eleven...  
  
......twelve...  
  
....thirteen...  
  
....fourteen...  
  
....fifteen.........She dropped the sissors and fell back on the floor. Her heart stopped beating so fast and her body once again relized pain. They stung. Oh how they stung! Bulma looked around her and finally her eyes landed on the balcony. She saw one white boot come in, followed by a blue spandexed leg. Another boot and leg. Her gaze settled on his face.  
  
"Woman. . ." Vegeta said, his eyes wide. Bulma turned away and closed her eyes like she'd gone to sleep. She heard him approuch her and pick something up. He drapped a towl across her body. Then she heard him stoop next to her, his hot breath on her face. He examined her cheeks and neck, taking her chin in one hand and moving her face from side to side. Then she heard a snip as he closed the blades of her sisors together and then tossed them out the window. He walked back over to her and picked her up. She opend her eyes and moaned.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him. His hand pushed down on a new cut as he shifted her in his arms and she moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered. "I'm going to put you in a rejuvenation tank."   
  
"Leave me alone." she groaned  
  
"No." came his simple, firm answer. Bulma closed her eyes again and tried to think of a way to escape him.  
  
"Don't even think about it." he said as she began to concocked a plan. His grip tightend. He placed her in the rejuvenation tank and turned it on. Bulma felt her eye lids get heavy and gave way to sleep.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Bulma's room, trying to put things as she had them. Tossing things in draws and putting them back in the dresser.  
  
"The onna can fix it back later." he said to him slef. Then he searched her room. He removed all hr sissors, knifes, anything she could cut her self with he took and tossed it out hte window. Then he notcied her phone was unhoocked. He put the plug back in the wall and the phone on the reciver. As soon as he did, it rang. He hesitantly picked it up.  
  
"Er-Hello?" he said.  
  
"Bulma!" came the urgant voice on the other line.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Vegeta! Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She called me!" Vegeta gripped the phone tighter.  
  
"And?" he asked harshly.  
  
"And she caught me cheating, and she said something, but I didn't hear her and then the phone went dead." Vegeta froze. He had noticed that the phone was underneath the stuff from her draws so he figured that the phone was the first thing to fall. Now he knew why. Bulma must have pushed the phone off first then ripped her draws out looking for her knife. He smirked. He had taken her knife and put it in the kitchen draw with all the other knifes.   
  
"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed into the phone.  
  
"Me!?" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"YES, YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE CONDITION THAT THE ONNA IS IN, BECAUSE OF YOU?!?!"  
  
"No." Yamcha replied quietly.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" Vegeta snapped, "YOUR TO BUSY BANGIN EVERY THING YOU CAN GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS ON!!!" with that vegeta hung up and stomped to the rejuvination tank. He stood infront of it and stared at Bulma. He hair danced gently in the water around her. He smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly her eyes began to slowley open and she stared blankly at Vegeta. Vegeta reached over and drained the water, letting her out. She stepped out and stood there, naked. Vegeta swallowed and tried not to look at her body. Bulma studied her skin. Her cuts had stopped bleeding and some were even completly healed She looked back at Vegeta and smled.   
  
"Thank you." she said meekly. "But why....?"  
  
"Woman, what your doing to yourself is stupid!" he said, ignoring her question. "There is no reason for it!" Bulma's eyes burnd.  
  
"OH THERE ISN'T? VEGETA YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS?! I HATE IT! I'M KILLING MYSELF! I'VE RUINT MY SKIN AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL! BUT I NEED IT! I NEED THE PAIN! I NEED TO SEE THE BLOOD! IT COMFORTS ME! THIS PAIN IS ALL THATS REAL! MY LOVE LIFE ISN'T REAL! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME! MY PARENTS ARE HARDLY EVER HOME AND WHEN THEY ARE THEY'RE EITHER GOING OUT OR DOING SOMETHING! YAMCHA OBVIOUSLY DOSEN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME! AND YOU HATE MY GUTS! SO WHY SHOULDN'T I? IT'S ONLY MY BODY! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE! NO ONE ELSE DOES, SO WHY SHOULD I?!" Vegeta was quiet as she screamed at him. She stopped her screaming and glared at him.  
  
"I don't hate you, onna." he said quietly. "Have you ever cut yourself because of me?"  
  
"Yes." she answered stifly.  
  
"Why? What did I do?" She paused.  
  
"I-I can't remember." Vegeta nodded then said again.  
  
"I don't hate you." Bulma snorted. Vegeta's eyebrow rose.  
  
"You don't belive me?" he asked her.  
  
"No." she stated simply. He took two steps toward her. She stared at him.  
  
"Leave me alone." she muttered and walked out the door.  
  
Bulma layed down on her bed and pulled on a robe. Her necklace had been laid on her night table. She put it on and her scars disappeared. She pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts and went downstairs. Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Bulma sat down next to him and asked,  
  
"What'cha watching?"  
  
"I don't know." he replied and scooted closer to her. Bulma didn't notice. Vegeta leaned in close to her, setting his face and inch from hers. She looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Vegeta kissed her gently. Bulma wraped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. But he pulled away.  
  
"I don't hate you." he whispeared. "Now do you belive me?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta smirked and kissed her again.  
  
"Stop cutting yourself, onna." he told her.  
  
"I can't. . ." she replied.  
  
"Yes, you can." he told her.  
  
"Then help me." she replied.  
  
"Hn." was Vegeta's reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Bulma layed back on the couch and Vegeta stood up.  
  
"If I have to I'll toss out every knife and sissors in this damn building." he told her. Bulma nodded and held out her arms to him. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. Bulma smiled up at Vegeta as he laid her on her bed and began to take off her clothes. Maybe should could stop cutting herself with his help. Maybe. . .   
  
Her last thought was cut off and Vegeta kissed her again, and ground his hips agains hers. 


End file.
